


500 years

by Princeofflies



Series: Gods Au storys (Ego ships) [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gods AU, M/M, Sort of au i made, Trickster Gods, i'm amazed, someone made art for this, working on making this longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Something happens to Wilford and JJ is out for revenge. JJ makes a deal with someone to save his husband.
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, dapperstache
Series: Gods Au storys (Ego ships) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	500 years

A man sat in a chair, staring at the fire. The door slammed open and the man jumped. He gulped as a sword was pressed to his throat. "I wasn't expecting them to send people so soon."

He turned when he didn't get a reply. "Now I wasn't expecting you."

"Jameson Jackson, known as JJ to most mortals or Jasmine if the stories were tampered with."

Jameson narrowed his eyes. "I wonder why they sent you."

The god of language removed the sword from his throat. **_'The author. A word that means nothing.'_**

The author nodded. "It was a word I made up using your gift. Now, why did they send you?"

**_'No one sent me. The others have no idea that I'm here.'_ **

"Then why are you here?" The author asked.

**_'I'm here because you placed a curse over my husband.'_** The sign was aggressive in every way. The author knew the tread carefully. The mortal was unarmed and the god had a sword. Not a good combination

"Oh yes. I always forgot that part."

**_'What have you done to him? And why?'_ **

The Author sighed. "Your husband has been terrorizing us, mortals, for centuries. He went too far and it resulted in the death of a young maiden. My sister. I took action. Something that should have been done long ago. As for your husband, he's just asleep."

**_'How long will he sleep?'_ **

"Two thousand years."

Jameson froze. **_'Please if there is anything I can do.'_**

"I can half his sentence. Only because you are my patron god."

Jameson nodded and bit his lip as silent tears fell down his cheeks. "I am willing to make it five hundred years."

Jameson looked up. ** _'What do you want?'_**

"Really I could have anything I have a god in my dept."

Jameson nodded. **_'I can offer you another part of my gift. Written language.'_**

"Written?" The author asked staring at the god.

**_'Your name could mean something, Author.'_ **

The author thought for a moment before nodding "Deal."

~-~-~-~

"Wait so the author is the host?"

"Please Lacy don't interrupt my story." an elderly woman sighed.

Lacy nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Wait so what happened next?" A green-haired child asked.

"Well, Frogg if you would let me finish my story you would know."

Frogg and Lacy nodded. "Sorry," they whispered together.

"The author took JJ's gift and became the Host we know. He sacrificed his eyes to become immortal. Soon after he gave us the gift of written language. JJ waited for 500 years, making sure someone filled his husbands roll. He stayed by his husband's side, protecting him from his many enemies. He didn't sleep even as his brothers begged him to. For five hundred years and one day Wilford slept. On the day he was supposed to awaken JJ fell asleep. Wilford awoke and to find things had changed very drastically."

~-~-~-~

"Dark! How are you?"

Dark froze. "Wilford? Your awake?" he asked.

Wilford laughed. "How long did I sleep?"

"Did Jameson not tell you?"

Wilford raised an eyebrow. "Jamies asleep."

"Oh thank god," Anti said leaning out from behind a pillar.

"Wilford you've been asleep for five hundred years," Dark said.

"Yeah, very funny Dark."

"And JJ hasn't slept for 500 years," Anti added, skipping over to them.

Wilford took a step back, shaking his head. "Really-"

"Wilford please you-"

"Who's that?" Wiford asked, interrupting Dark.

Dark bit back a nasty retort. "That is the Host. A newer god."

"What's his gig?"

"Written language," Anti said nonchalantly.

"Language is Jamesys thing," Wilford said, eyes glowing pink.

"Jameson made a deal with him."

Wilford frowned. "Why?"

"So you would wake up idiot. He cursed you and your boy toy made a deal so you'd only sleep for 500 years. He really cares 'bout you." Anti growled.

Wilford blinked. "Oh."

"Wilford where are you going?" Dark asked as Wilford began to walk away.

"To cuddle my husband I'll be back later!" Wilford shouted.

Anti laughed. "Now getting those two together was one of your better decisions."

Dark scoffed. "All my decisions are good ones."

"Keep telling yourself that."

~-~-~-~

Jameson yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning." He turned around quickly to see Wilford sitting next to him. "You seemed very ti-"

Jameson quickly pulled him in for a tight hug. "Jamesy?" Wilford asked.

Jameson pulled away, signing frantically. **_'You were gone I was so lonely. Will, my love. I love you. Never do that again you idiot.'_**

When he finished signing he gently punched Wilford on the shoulder. Wilford just giggled. "I love you too."

Jameson pouted and buried his face in Wilford's chest, crying silent tears. "Love I'm fine."

**_'How long was I asleep?'_ **

"Just a day. You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you." he whispered, pulling his husband into his lap. "You must tell me everything that's happened."

**_'Of course dear. Just hold me for a little longer. Ok?'_ **

"Of course my bluejay."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a long fic later that will focus on Danti. Also, BasicllyWhiteBoo made art for this on tumbler.


End file.
